My Second Takuma Oneshot
by Kpop101
Summary: So this is my second oneshot!


It was a nice evening. I sat at my spot in a tree watching Yuki and Zero hold back the fangirls. Yuki was struggling to keep them at bay, but Zero had no trouble what so ever. I giggled as I watched Yuki get pushed in front of the gate, as soon as it started to open. She ran embarrassed and, I'm guessing, hoping Kaname-sempai didn't see her.  
>I jumped from my branch and jogged upbeside Yuki. "You ok?" I asked her. "Y-yeah...don't worry about me!" she said with a smile. Just then the fan girl screams intensified. I covered my ears and yelled, "Shut up and stay back!". Everyone grew quiet. They knew not to mess with me. That was because rumors started that I murdered my roommate, and that's whyshe was gone. "Thank you..." I said as I sighed. I sure did like how they listened to what I said.<br>"Thank you" Yuki said as she was able to relax. Just then the girls started pushing again, this time I helped Yuki hold them back. It was frustrating and sad watching Yuki try to hold them back. "Thank you for your work, Ms. Perfect. Ms. Watanabe. Kiryu." I heard Kaname say. Yuki and I turn around, just Yuki was the one that bowed. "Y-your welcome, Kaname-sempai!" Yuki said. I just stood there, just like Zero, and glared. I really did like Kaname-sempai, he's a cool guy, great friend, but I didn't get why we had to bow to him like he was the king of the world. I sighed at this thought and just continued to keep the girls back. Aidou had ran out and was already flirting with the girls. Yuki ran over to him to try and stop him. I just stood my ground. Then all of a sudden I was pushed. I was falling, and I braced for impact. To my surprise the fall was soft, not as hard and painful as I thought it'd be. I opened my eyes to see a white uniform, and I knew I bumped into someone.  
>"Ah! I-i'm sorry!" I called out as I sat up. I could feel my face turn red, and Immedietly looked to the ground. I just embarrassed myself in front of many people. And I hated that. I looked up from the ground to see the person I bumped into. The person I didn't want to ru into today...Takuma Ichijo. My face turned an even darker shade of red when I saw Ichijo. "Are you ok?" Ichijo asked me as he got up and extended his out for me. I took it and got up. I guess my ankle was sprianed or something, 'cause I kinda wobbly. I eventually fell forward into his arms. I saw this coming, but I still couldn't help butblush.<br>"Well, I should get going." Ichijo said. I could've sworn he blushed, but he pretty much ran from site. So I could've just imagined it. I hope not...

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go to the Library, just to read some manga. It wasn't that much a hard task to sneak up to the doors of the girls' dorms. I quickly and quietly opened the door and ran out, shutting the door gently behind me. Then, I ran. I had to ran, or I would get caught, and thats the last thing I wanted. I got up to the library doors and opened them. I peeked inside to see no one there. I walked in the shut the door. I started walking up to the shelves. I knew each book and each shelf. I've been here many times before to memorize their locations.  
>I got up to the manga section. I looked around for any interesting books. I was able to pick one up. I looked to my left, where there was a giant window. The moonlight shining my way to a table. I was able to see where I was going anyways, I had that good eyesight. I had reached the table, but I heard something start to approach me. I had a bad feeling, and me getting bad feelings are never good. You know why? Because they usually are true...<br>I turned around to see Ichijo's smiling face. "Hello there, Amaya-chan" Ichijo said smiling that happy and friendly smile of his. For a vampire, he didn't act like one. It didn't matter to me, though. We were the best of friends, showing the same interests. "Thank goodness it's you Ichijo-san..." I said with a sigh of relief. I thought you were someone else. I looked up to him to smile back. I had the best smiles, at least I thought so. I could see him blush and look away. I giggle then say, "What's wrong?". I walked up to him andgave him a quick peckon the cheek. This made him blush more. That made me laugh. I couldn't help it, he looked so adorable when heblushed. It was just...rare to see him do that.  
>"Ichijo..." I said witha serious look on my face. I lookup to him and hug him, "I love you...". Imeant what I said, and I hope heknew. I always would thoughtthat a relationship wasn't necessary, or they weren't worth my time. That all changed, however, when I met Ichijo. I guess it's because he was the only guy...no person...to accept me for who I am...an anime freak...<br>I backed away, turned around, and ran away. For some reason I ran, and while I ran the tearskept falling. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this was too weird. I neverthought I would say those three words...  
>I ran and ran. I made it to the fountain and sat for awhile. I could run, and fast, but not for too long. I always did bad in P.E. anyways. It was an A, but yeah...<br>I look up at the full moon, letting the tears fall. I just felt so alone...for some reason, when he didn't hug me, I thought that maybe it all was a one sided maybe my 'prince' was all a dream. If this was a dream, I hope I wake up soon. I didn't like this...this was a nightmare...to be all alone again...  
>"All over again..." I said to myself, "This same dull pain...the heartbreak...all over again...". I jumped as two rms came around me. I turned wide eyed, I was surprised...No one ever hugged me when I cried...not even my family. They just ignored me and let me cry myself to sleep. That's how it always was...<br>"Wha..." I said as I turned around and saw Ichijo's blonde hair, "What...are you...doing...?"  
>"I'm sorry." Ichijo said as he let go of me and stared at me. He had loving eyes...maybe I was...wrong? "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Ichijo said as he held an ashamed face.<br>"It's ok..." I asid as I hugged him, "It's ok...you've done enough...I'm happy...". I was happy he apologized...that he hugged me...I was happy. "I love you" I said once more, not letting go. My grip on him tightened, and that was when he put his arms around me. "I love you too" Ichijo said, as he pulled me into a kiss, and I happily returned it.


End file.
